


Delirium

by teleen



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Character Study, Crossover, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teleen/pseuds/teleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traveling with the Doctor was it's own special form of insanity...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delirium

Traveling with the Doctor was its own special form of insanity, but Ianto Jones found it almost tame after Torchwood.

Well, not really, but at times like this when he was running for his life somewhere far from Earth with a purple sky overhead, Ianto liked to kid himself that it was.

It was wonderful to be out here, wonderful to be alive and free of everything.

He never knew why the Doctor came for him and asked him to come along, nor even why he agreed to go.

In his saner moments, he thought that he’d been caught up in the delirium that surrounded the Doctor and been unable to escape it.

Most of the time, he wasn’t so sane.

It didn’t matter, though, not to himself and not to the Doctor.

His Time Lord victorious.


End file.
